Stay Strong Beautiful
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: This one shot about you,your best friends,and about the boys. You're being bullying in school,but one day one of them do something cute which brings a big smile to your face. Notes,cuteness,friends. All in ONE. /Everyone who get bullying can put herself into this story,I'm hope this gonna make you smile even if you have an awful day!


**Remember ONE thing. #STAYSTRONG 3**

* * *

It was just one of those annoying days when you had school. Well it can be enjoyable to the jerks and the clicks in the school,but not for you. You were just a person in the ocean of faces. It was not so bad after all you had two amazing Best Friend who always help you trough even on your darkest days.

You always get bullying but they're by your side every time when you in need.

It was monday and as usually you went to met with Sofia and Lily at your locker.

As you walked up to them,they greeted you with a big hug.

Lily : So how was your weekend? You didn't spend your time sitting home listen sad music right?- she asked already knowing the answer.

You continued to put your books into your locker and put into your backpack what you will need today.

You : I did,you have a problem with it? - you asked with a raised eyebrow,trying hold back your smile.

Sofia : Sometimes you're so helpless,but we still love you!- she teased you. You gave a warm smile to them and you all walked to your first class.

The rest of the day was like the others,full with laughing at you,making fun of you and you could go on.

**Put yourself on the line and time after time**  
**Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive**  
**Are you on the mind or just invisible**

After the last period finished,you said goodbye to your friends and went over to your locker,picking out your stuffs from your locker.

When you opened your locker a note fell out. You bent down to pick up. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw 4 guy chatting on the hallway,they seemed to normal to you,but you could feel their eyes on you when you turned away from them. You always see them around but you didn't bother knowing them. If they would wanna know you,they would come over and talk with you not? Maybe.

You put on your shoulder your back pack and as you closed the door,you unfolded the small note.

It said : _Don't listen to them,you're a SuperStar! :) xo_

You looked up to see if they did it,but they were already gone. _Why would they do it? Nobody likes you,everyone in the school just messing with you then why did they wanna make you feel better? _It was a mystery to you.

That night you were laid in your bed looking the small note,it made you smile widely. You still didn't figure out who smuggled into your locker this note,but it was really cute from him. It definitely worked,after all the mean words you get all day the note made your mood better by end of the day. Holding the note,you felt asleep.

**Next Day**

You woke up normally,but you were in late again,it was not your first time when got late from school,quickly you get dressed up then drove to school.

You walked down the school hall,you heard as the teens whispering,laughing,pointing at you,but you got trough the crowd and went to your locker.

You found an another cute note in your book when you opened to look trough your homework before the class:

_Your teachers should give you an A just for having your beautiful presence in their class._

Before anyone could notice it,you slipped it to your folder as a small smile spread on your face. The rest of the classes was normal. The 3rd period was P.E with the girls.

You met with the girl in the dressing room' doorway.

You : Hey! - you said with a smile.

Lily : Oh hi! Wait,what happened? Did I missed out something?- she asked with a curious face,after she notice the big smile on your face.

You : Um,actually yes,I wanna talk about it but not here,it's not public,I'll tell you at the run field when we run down the laps.- you said and you all get dressed up for P.E.

It was time for when you could escape from the team sports,you all walked down off the court and sat down on the grandstand.

You were all sweaty and breathing heavily after the running.

Lily : Sooo,what's happened,I'm really curious,I've never seen you smiling like this!- she said with a happy face.

You : It's started yesterday,I found a note with something cute written on it,and today too. And it's makes me smile. - you shrugged off,like it was not a big deal anyway.

Sofia : Oh,now you have a secret admirer,how cute is that.- she said dreamily.

You : Shut up! Okay? There's nothing between me and .- you gut cut off.

Sofia : So you know who's the mysterious guy? C'mon tell me ! I have to know! - she said imperiously.

You : Welll, I think he is.- you gut cut off again but this time by your main bullier Sarah. She was always get a way to make you feel terrible and she knew that,using against to you.

Sarah : Girls! You wanna come and play floor ball with us? The guys will joining us too!So ? - she asked sweetly,like she would be such a sweet girl,but inside she was a DEVIL. And trust me when I say that.

Lily and Sofia changed a look then they shouted : Why Not! We're coming!- they said with a smirk. You nudged Lily in her rib,soothing a glare to her.

Lily : Please say you don't get scared of them,we can beat them,it will be funny!- she said and stood up dragging you along.

Lily and Sofia had their heads up while you just walked behind them,your head low.

You heard them saying : Oh,here the loser,aw she's shy! and stuff like that.

You wanted to back away and you started to walk back to where you were sit when you heard somebody say : You wanna be in our team?- he asked.

You immediately turned around,surprised. Nobody talked to you in school,expect the teachers,your best friends. It was a big thing that a boy talked with you. You looked up and met with his big green eyes. You never noticed that he had green eyes.

You muttered out : I-I would love to. - you said and shot a smile over to him. Walked up to him and his already done team,wich stood about him,you,Carlos,James,Logan,and a few other boy and Lily and Sofia against the bitches.

You were in the side of the court aka the defensive player. You had to attack the "bitches if they would get the ball somehow.

You watched as they played,it seemed that you get away without any playing just as you wanted,but of course it wouldn't be them if they wouldn't hit the ball to your stomach. (Pretend that would be a hockey ball ).

You got a hold on your stomach with your hands and you collapsed on the grass,whimpering.

They all began to laugh at you and they continued it until the coach blow his whistle signing that the lesson is over.

They all walked off. Lily and Sofia rushed up to you instantly,worried.

Lily : Oh my gosh! You're okay?- she asked concerned began to take off from you the football jersey because you barely had air in your lung. The shirt was too thight. (now you had on your normal T-shirt)

You managed to whisper out : I'm. fine.

Logan : Are you sure?- he asked behind of Sofia. You saw that the 4 guy from earlier,they were the only ones who didn't leave you here alone. You saw that they had an apologize look on their faces.

James and Sofia reached out for your hand and they pulled you up from the grass. You were standing there with the guys around you.

They didn't satifised with 'Im fine' answer,they continued asking their question just to make sure you were alright.

You all walked back to the building where your ways separated.

Logan : you guys wanna come with us to the skateboard truck? We'll hang out today,you wanna come? - he asked with a cute smile.

You : Sure!

* * *

The guys had their skateboards,they were fooling around you,while you girls sat on the edge of the track and talked with them.

Lily : Okay,one thing still don't make sense to me.

They stopped and get off the skateboards taking a sit beside you guys.

Logan :Oh and what is it ?

James : You wanna go out with me?- he asked smirking.

Lily : Why didn't you did what the others did on P.E? You know,just walk away,when she got hurt.- she asked questioningly.

Lily : James,don't even try with me,I'm not gonna go out with you. - she said with a goofy smile when James smile dropped off.

Kendall : Because we are not jerks. And we think you are cute. - he said the last part on a low voice,with his cute shy smile.

Carlos : Oh,kinda,listen he's the one who is think that you are really cute.- he blurted and patted Kendall's back smirking.

You : You guys made those cute notes?- you asked,as your face got red.

Logan : Yes,and I see they're worked!- he said and pulled you into a big hug. ( Logan was on your left)

Before you could say anything Sofia overtook you : You should had seen her face,when she got down from the class. I never see her smiling big like this time.

Suddenly you heard your phone ring,and picked up. It was your mom that you have to go home,and pick up your little sister from school on the way home,cause she's got busy with work.

You stood up and said : So see you guys tomorrow?- you asked shyly.

Kendall : Don't late again! - he called after you as you began to walk away,when you heard him you turned around.

You : Hmm?

Kendall : You thought I won't see you running in the gates in the last minute today before the ring bell? Huh- he said with a chuckle.

You blushed and answered : I'll see next time,thanks for the idea. - you said and winked to him before you turned around and went to pick up your sister.

**A few months later :**

You and Kendall got closer,like best friends. You and the guys got along well.

With every day,your collection of the notes get bigger and bigger. He loved doing this,and you loved it,it made you feel special and forget about the whole school thing. You had feelings for him,more than just friends,but you couldn't get yourself up to say it to him.

Someday maybe you and Kendall will be girlfriend/boyfriend,but this is the future and you guys were in the present.

The only thing was important that he tried his best to make you happy,and smile. It definitely worked :)

**LIke it? How was it? What do you think about it?:)**

**Likes,follows,reviews anything you want :P**

**Honestly this made you smile even a little bit? (let me know )**


End file.
